A cylinder of a printing press, and having at least one channel extending in the axial direction and below the outer surface of the cylinder, is known from DE 102 44 574 A1. A retaining device which is located in the channel, exerts a force on at least one end of a packing that is positioned, or that is to be positioned on the outer surface of the cylinder. At least one control device is assigned to the retaining device. When the at least one control device is in its actuated operating state, it counteracts the force which is exerted by the retaining device on the at least one end of the packing which is positioned or which is to be positioned on the outer surface of the cylinder. The force that is exerted by the control assembly can be adjusted to a value that is different from its minimum value or its maximum value.
A device for fixing at least one packing on a cylinder of a rotary printing press is known from WO 03/091024 A1. The cylinder has at least one channel, with its opening directed toward the outer surface of the cylinder, and having a first wall and a second wall. At least one spring element and one clamping element are provided in the channel for use in clamping at least one leg of an end of the packing which has been inserted into the opening, that inserted end being the trailing end in the production direction of rotation of the cylinder. The clamping element is embodied as a pivotable lever with a first end and with a second end. The clamping element is seated in a bedding position, with its second end opposite the opening. The spring element is supported, at a support position, in such a way that the spring element exerts a force on the clamping element. The first end of the clamping element, either indirectly or directly clamps, in a clamping position, at least the leg that is placed against the first wall of the opening. At the same time, the spring fixes the second end of the clamping element in its bedding position by virtue of a counter force which is exerted at the clamping position.
WO 2004/002742 A1 describes a cylinder of a printing couple of a rotary printing press with one or more packings arranged on the outer surface of the cylinder. An axial length of the cylinder is subdivided into multiple, successive sections. In one or more of these sections, one or more packings are arranged in the circumferential direction of the cylinder. The width of each such packing corresponds to the width of one or more sections. At least two channels are provided, and are arranged offset from one another on the outer surface of the cylinder. Each channel extends in the axial direction of the cylinder below its outer surface. Each channel has an opening to the outer surface of the cylinder in the area of at least one section. At least one channel in at least one section extends below a packing, which is arranged on the outer surface in that section. For the purpose of fixing the packings in the channels in those sections in which at least one end of at least one packing extends through an opening in the respective channel, multiple base elements, each with a retaining device for the end of the packing, are arranged side by side in the axial direction. In the at least one channel that extends at least in one section below a packing which is arranged on the outer surface of the cylinder in this section, in place of the base element, multiple spacer elements are arranged side by side in the axial direction, without a retaining device in this section that extends under the packing.